


Гладка дорога мертвецам

by tsepesh



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: AU - Crozier survived and returned to England, Afterlife of some sort, Gen, Not copy to another site, Sickness, ghost - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Лечение больных детей в XIX веке было не самым простым занятиемПримечание: AU по отношению к концу книги/сериала — Крозье добирается до Англии и через какое-то неопределенно долгое время женится на Софии Крэкрофт.





	Гладка дорога мертвецам

**Author's Note:**

> Название — цитата из «Леноры» Бюргера в переводе Жуковского (эту же строку в варианте «[Denn] die Todten reiten schnell» цитирует Брэм Стокер в «Дракуле», в этом случае чаще используются переводы «Ибо мёртвые быстры» или «Ибо мёртвые скачут быстро»)

Название: Гладка дорога мертвецам  
Автор: WTF Terror 2019  
Бета: WTF Terror 2019  
Форма: текст  
Задание: Язык цветов - паслен  
Размер: драббл, 717 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: София Крэкрофт, Фрэнсис Крозье, Джеймс Фитцджеймс  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: упоминания смерти персонажей, мистика  
Краткое содержание: лечение больных детей в XIX веке было не самым простым занятием  
Примечание: AU по отношению к концу книги/сериала — Крозье добирается до Англии и через какое-то неопределенно долгое время женится на Софии Крэкрофт.  
Название — цитата из «Леноры» Бюргера в переводе Жуковского (эту же строку в варианте «[Denn] die Todten reiten schnell» цитирует Брэм Стокер в «Дракуле», в этом случае чаще используются переводы «Ибо мёртвые быстры» или «Ибо мёртвые скачут быстро»)  
Размещение: только после деанона, запрещено без извещения автора  
Для голосования: #. WTF Terror 2019 - "Гладка дорога мертвецам"

 

Призрак Фитцджеймса снова приходил. Прошёл молча сквозь несколько запертых дверей, поднялся наверх и встал у кровати Джонни. София, уже пытавшаяся выгнать его, опустилась на пол в коридоре, сотрясаясь от беззвучных рыданий. Наутро Джонни стало хуже — настолько, что доктор, за которым послали ещё до того, как рассвело, отвел Крозье в сторону и предложил позаботиться о худшем из вариантов.

В столовой Крозье встретил лихорадочный взгляд Софии — слезы высохли, теперь она была полна решимости уничтожить зловредного призрака, вытягивающего жизнь из её ребёнка:

— На что бы он ни был зол, как именно ни хотел бы отомстить тебе, мне, Адмиралтейству или самой жизни, Джонни перед ним не виноват ни в чём! И пусть уяснит себе, что у него нет никаких прав убивать его.

Крозье не стал возражать, только спросил, позвать ли за священником.

В следующие несколько дней их дом наполнили белые звёздочки паслёна — не то чтобы Крозье смог бы отличить его от любой другой травы, но София, раскладывая его у дверей и на лестнице, говорила что-то об изгнании любой нечисти. Доктор неодобрительно покосился на разложенные растения, но ничего не сказал, оставив очередную порцию лекарства и снова заговорив о последних приготовлениях.

Паслён, казалось, помог — призрака нигде больше видно не было, но Джонни от этого на поправку не пошёл. На четвертый день отсутствия незваного гостя жар у ребёнка настолько усилился, что холодный компресс нагревался и высыхал совсем быстро. Тогда же у входной двери раздался звук, которым обычно человек обозначает попытку постучать.

Крозье открыл дверь сам и замер на пороге.

— Паслён, Фрэнсис? — голос незваного гостя был слабым — почти таким же, каким запомнил его в последние часы Крозье, но не прерывался посередине слова. Призрак Фитцджеймса протянул руку и взялся за стебель, словно принимал его в подарок. — Ты хочешь прогнать меня?

— Джеймс, — прохрипел Крозье. И из всего того множества вопросов, начиная с «Так паслён тебе не вредит?» и заканчивая «Похож ли рай на то, о чем рассказывают?» выбрал наименее опасный: — Так ты можешь говорить?

— Да, — спокойно ответил призрак.

— Ты хочешь навредить... — в последний момент откуда-то из глубин памяти, даже не от бабки Мойры, всплыло, что нечистой силе нельзя называть имён — ... моему сыну?

— Он не твой сын, но навредить я ему не хочу, Фрэнсис. И даже если бы хотел, я уже никому из живых навредить не смогу.

— Тогда почему? — «Почему ты пришел сюда?», «Почему продолжаешь приходить?» — Почему ты не сказал раньше?

— Не был уверен, что вы меня увидите. Услышите. Поймёте, наконец, потому что сейчас я говорю не на английском, Фрэнсис.

— Вроде, понимаю. Инуктитут?

— Нет. Не знаю даже, что за язык.

— Почему тогда ты всё время проходил в комнату к моему сыну?

— Он болеет.

— Я знаю.

— Он сильно болеет.

— Доктора говорили об этом.

— Я смогу хотя бы задержать его.

— Кого, Джеймс?

— Жнеца.

София, спустившаяся на звук разговора, резко вдохнула. Крозье повернулся к ней.

— К-капитан Фитцджеймс?

— Да, мисс Крэкфорт.

— Миссис Крозье. Прошу, входите.

— Благодарю.

Ребёнок на втором этаже дышал с присвистом, но не проснулся, когда в комнату зашли. София мягко положила руку ему на лоб. Крозье тяжело опустился на стул.

При неярком свете принесённой ими с собой лампы призрак казался не таким прозрачным. Был он облачен в тёмную долгополую шинель, но ни фуражки, ни уэлльского парика, ни одеяла, в которое, как помнил Крозье, его завернули перед погребением, на нём не было.

— Получается, ты один смог вернуться, Джеймс? — спросил Крозье спустя какое-то время.

— Остальные ищут свои дороги. Впрочем, мистер Рейд вернулся раньше. Лоцман! — призрак практически улыбнулся.

— А Томас... мистер Блэнки?

— Боюсь, с ним всё сложнее, Фрэнсис, — вздохнул призрак и протянул руку к очередному стеблю паслёна, как будто бы для того, чтобы чем-то занять себя. — Как и с Коллинзом, и другими, кому не повезло с... обстоятельствами смерти. Впрочем, возможно, я просто их ещё не увидел.

— А мой дядя, капитан Фитцджеймс? — подняв голову, спросила София.

Призрак потускнел на мгновение.

— Я не видел его ещё, миссис Крозье, — мягко ответил он наконец. — Впрочем, к леди Джейн я и не заходил.

София кратко кивнула, и в комнате повисла тишина, наполненная только затрудненным дыханием ребёнка.

— Джеймс, — нарушил молчание Крозье. — Значит, после смерти это — всё?

— Не знаю, Фрэнсис. Возможно, будет что-нибудь ещё. В конце концов, я не встретил ни того парнишку, Торрингтона, ни тысяч мертвецов со времен зари человечества.

— Ни ангелов, ни святых?

— Никого. Только жнеца.

Ни в эту, ни в следующую ночь призрак никого не увидел. Паслён София приказала убрать следующим утром. А потом и ребёнок пошел на поправку, ни разу не заметив третьего у своей постели.


End file.
